The UnderLand Chronicles Series II -CHECK FOR NEW STORY-
by HaleStorm27
Summary: Five years after the events of the Underland Chronicles Series I. Two new overlanders find themselves in the Underground. Another prophecy rises that calls the overlanders to aid their new friends. Will they overcome this new rising enemy? Or will they all loose their light in the biggest war of Underland history GregorxLuxa, OCxOC, and some more
1. Introduction

**_Introduction_**

Hey guys, so my fist fanfic series I have decided it to be a Gregor the Overlander series. I will get in detail on well the details of the story on the next page. I will get some ideas from other fanfics that I have read before, and if I do I will indeed tell you guys where I got the inspiration from!

Anyways, I will see you guys soon and this is my first fanfic so go easy on me! XD


	2. The Beginning

**Hey guys this is Chapter 1 of my new series duh. Well my first fanfic so be easy on me lol. Anyways here ya go! This story will include OCs and most likely a path I will go with the story that you guys don't like**

"Yes, well maybe I just want to do something exciting in my life" Cooper had said, walking besides Piper

Cooper and Piper were walking into Cooper's apartment in New York City, their favorite hangout spot. Cooper was a tall newly turned 17 year old teenager, ranging about 5'10 to 5'11. He had dark brown hair with a large amount of freckles. He had recently moved this new apartment in New York only a couple years prior with his family. He had one older brother, followed by 3 younger brothers as well as his parents. Piper was a much shorter girl that was only about 5'6 and was only about a year younger then Cooper. She had long brown hair, and had a slight curvy body posture.

Piper had lived in New York her entire life. They both went to the same high school and had been friends ever since they meant. They first met in Junior High when Cooper first moved to New York. Over the years the two had grown quite fond of each other, Piper had even started to fallen head over heals for Cooper although he seemed to never really notice.

As the two teenagers walked and continued talking about their days experiences, Cooper heard a slight clang, like the sound of something hitting metal. "Wait" Cooper stopped and turned to the source of the sound, which came from the laundry room. Piper stopped alongside him "What is it?" she asked him. "I just thought I heard something..." He walked into the laundry room, with Piper reluctantly following behind him.

He searched around the place "Hmm, I guess it was noth-" he was interrupted as one of the vents hidden away by one of the washing machines pooped opened with a loud thud as a large wave of wind escaped threw the hole. "What the?" Piper looked at it confused, she slowly went up to the now open vent "Hmm that is weird. I wonder how all that air was st-..Ahhh!" suddenly as Piper went up next to the vent, she felt a strong pull as she was suddenly sucked into the hole. "Piper!" Cooper loss of sense of thought as he jumped right into the hole after her

 **Well I hope you guys like the first Chapter! My goal is to update around twice to three times a week, but if things get really busy then just once a week. Stay turned for the next chapter that I am planning to hopefully get out tomorrow**

 **I wish you all a wonderful and beautiful day!**


	3. The Fall

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _The Fall...again_**

Falling, falling was the only thing Cooper had processed at the time. He could hardly see anything. Only the darkness and the sense of falling. He then noticed a figure, falling next to him. "Piper! Are you ok?!" She looked over at him "Cooper? What's happening?!" He shrugged, empliying he didn't know. He noticed he began to fall faster then Piper, he looked down and freaked out. He could only make out what might be ground, and it was coming in fast. "Oh no!" He braced himself. When suddenly a wind force which was similar to the one that pulled them in, suddenly pushed up against them slowing their decent. Cooper landed on the ground rather nicely. He was about to get up when suddenly he was slammed right back into the ground by a force. Piper had landed straight on top of Cooper. "Well that wasn't so bad" she said looking around. "Piper...please get off of me.." Piper looked down at him. "Oh yeah sorry.." she jumped up off of him and he stood up He scanned the area, but could hardly see. "Hmmmmm well this is just great." He pulled out one of his pocket flash lights and pointed it around the area, which he only saw the cave walls. He then pointed it upwards into the hole they fell into. Which by observations, was a pretty deep hole. "Well great what now?...Piper?" He turned over to the girl who was staring into a hole in the cave wall that seemed to exit the place. "Oh sweet, you found a way out nice!" He suddenly noticed fear in her eyes, he then pointed the flash light at the exit and looked closer. That is when he noticed the massive grey rat standing deeply at them, with what seemed to be anger in its eyes

 **Well there you have it Chapter 2 of my book, I hoped you guys injoyed it! Thank you all for the support and wonderful comments, I really appreciate them! Well I will see you guys next time, and have a wonderful day or maybe a good nights sleep**!

 **P.S. I wasn't exactly sure how it would go but seeing how it is going rn, I probably will be able to post every day on the weekends. So expect a update tomorrow!**


	4. The Rats

**Guys I'm sorry about the weird thing in Chapter 2, I had no idea until I started on this chapter! I have now fixed it if you wanna check it out and see if you understand it this time. Well anyways here is chapter 3!**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _The Rats_**

Cooper practically jumped back at the sear size of the rat. It was around 6-7ft tall, probably even taller. It stood on its hind two legs and stared deeply down at them, with a sense of anger in its eyes

Piper slowly gets behind Cooper. "Uhhh stay back!" Cooper yells at the rat in an attempt to keep it away, which ultimately failed. The rat had a greyish color of fur, and the fur itself seemed to be torn and almost attacked in some places. What happened next, shocked both Piper and Cooper. "Heh well look at what we have here, two new Overlanders that have fallen down" The rat had talked to them, it's voice was rapsy and sounded male. They both stared at it in awe. "Y-you can...talk?" Piper studdered from the fear. The rat only huffed with anger and annoyance.

Then suddenly from behind it, another rat came into view. It was much smaller only ranging 6ft tall, and it had some different body features of the other as well. It's fur color was more of a silvery white, although it still was pretty dirty with the fact of them being underground. "Slickclaw what are you d-...two Overlanders? This is very rare" the second rats voice was much more soft, but still had some raspiness in it, and it sounded female. Slickclaw, that was the name of the male rat.

Cooper stood dumbfounded, staring at the rats and standing in front of Piper in case they got hostile. The female rat went to them "It is ok Overlanders, we mean you no harm" Slickclaw only grumbled at her words but the rat ignores him.

Piper slowly shook her head, she was always more trusting then Cooper. With that Slickclaw walked through the exit, and the other rat, Cooper, and Piper followed. "S-so umm...where are you taking us exactly?" Piper asked the female rat. She continued walking and just looked back at them "To our leader, Ripred"

 **Thanks guys for the patience, I got sick and couldn't update. It sucked but I'm better now and back to updating! I hope you guys like this chapter, and I fixed chapter 2s weird word problem thing so recheck it. Have a fantastic day and see ya tomorrow!**


	5. Rats, Humans, and Bats

**Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile since I've last updated. I've been busy and I've been working on making the chapters longer. If any of you fear I may just disappear and abandon the project, fear not! Even if I stop I will at least tell you guys. Anyways here is chapter 4, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Rats, Humans, and Bats**

Both Cooper and Piper were still recovering from the facts of them meating two massive rats, that could talk. As they walked through the cave with little to none light except the flashlight, they could hear the the two rates talking, well squeaking that is. Piper decided to ignore it. Cooper on the other hand...he became suspicious of the creatures. The female rat seemed friendly enough, she was rather kind to them when they met. The thought crossed Coopers mind that he never got the females Rats name, the male one had one so he assumed she did too. Slickclaw on the other hand...he seemed rather more...aggressive. Although he didn't attack him and Piper, Cooper was skeptical of the rat.

The female rat let Slickclaw take the lead as she went next to Cooper and Piper. "I believe I have not properly introduced myself, I am Whiteshard. What is your names?" Cooper tried to ease up a bit to the crea-Whiteshard. "Oh...well umm my name is Cooper, and this is my friend Piper" Piper waved at Whiteshard, which caused her to look rather confused at Piper cause she did not know what she was doing with her hand. But in the end she decided to leave it at that

"If you three are done chit chatting back there, we are here" Slickclaw lead them into an exit out of the cavern hallway. There seemed to be a curtain of some sorts with loud cheering coming from the other side, both Slickclaw and Whiteshard stepped through. Piper and Cooper looked at each other, not sure what to do. After some mental debate, and preparing for anything, they stepped through and was completely astounded by what they saw.

They stepped into a massive arena, with hundreds of people cheering at some other people doing...something. The arena reminded Cooper of the Roman Colosseum, it definetly had some similarities. But what made this even more amazing was the fact it was underground and had hundreds of people in it like during the Roman times.

They both looked around at all the people screaming and cheering, while the two rates stood there letting them take everything in. "But...h-how are there people down here, how are there so many..." Piper was utterly dumbfounded by everything going on around. Cooper started focused his attention on why the people were cheering. He noticed some people...on bats, massive bats, and they were flying on them. They were definitely competing each other, but Cooper couldn't get much out of anything else. He then noticed they seemed to be playing some ball ga-"gah!" Coopers thoughts were suddenly cut short by one of the balls stucking him in the head, knocking him down. "Oh my gosh Cooper, are you alright!?" Piper and Whiteshard looked at Cooper to make sure he was ok, while Slickclaw only chuckled at him.

When Cooper finally got his bearings start he realized that the cheering had stopped and that the crowd focused on them. He slowly got up and saw the competitors on bats were landed near him, staring. He stares right back, mostly at the bats. One of the bat riders had gotten off a bat and walked to him. As the rider got close to him he noticed that the rider was a female, he most notably noticed that she had pale white skin and white silky hair. She seemed to be around 17 years old.

"Overlander er...or should I say Overlanders.." she glanced over at Piper, who was staying quiet. "It would be appreciated if I could have that" she motioned to the ball, which Cooper quickly gave back to her. He noticed she didn't say anything like "Sorry for hitting you with a ball", she seemed to be rather stubborn. "Overlanders, why have you come here?" Cooper and Piper both looked at her rather confused, they both thought that they might have guessed that they didn't come here willingly.

Before Piper could say something, she was cut off by an old man. "oh Luxa, do not be so hard on them. We know why they are here." An old man came to view, he was walking to them, using a cane. Both Piper and Cooper noticed that he was very weak, and without that came he would fall over like a cutted down tree. "Hello Overlanders please ignore my granddaughters cold welcoming, she can be rather...hard on new guests" Luxa just scoffed at the man and went back on her bat

Cooper was the first to say something out of him and Piper "uhh who are you people, and why is there massive bats, and rats, and-!" "My name is Vikus, as for the rest of your questions, they will be answered in time. We must first return to the castle" Cooper and Piper looked at him confused "The castle?" Piper said. "Yes yes come, follow me." And with that a bat dropped in front of Vikus, Cooper practically jumped at the unexpected appearance of the bat.

Vikus slowly got on the bat and waved Cooper and Piper on as well. They looked at each other rather scared, but Piper started to get on which led to Cooper following. Once they had gotten on and situated, the bat began to rise, followed by the other bats around them including Luxa's. Once the bats had taken off they began too fly in a direction. Cooper thought the ride was surprisingly smooth, Piper on the other hand was freaking out. She was gripping on the bat tightly and hyperventilating. Cooper saw this and grabbed on of her hands to calm her, which worked and she bagan to ease up.

After a bit of travel, they came into a massive open cavern that made Cooper and Pipers jaws drop. "Overlanders, I welcome you to Regalia!"


	6. City of Stone

**Hey guys, here is Chapter 5 for you all. So you've probably notice that I'm doing this in more of third person, although to want you guys I will be focusing on the perspectives of Cooper(and soon to be Gregor, spoilers ;). Besides that I don't have much to say so let's hop right into it!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **City of Stone**

Piper and Cooper stared at the large underground city with amazement. It was crazy enough that people and giant animals lived down here, but this...this was unbelievable. "Wow...it's beautiful.." Piper commented on the city as Cooper just nodded his head to her words. Vikus smiled kindly at them. "Thank you Overlanders". The city itself was made of stone and had bright torch lights everywhere, not leaving a speck of darkness. What caught Coopers attention the most was a statue in the center of the city. It was of what seemed to be a boy, maybe a bit younger then him. He was on a bat and holding a sword.

After flying around the city, the bat eventually fly them to a large building in the back of the city. "This is the High Hall. It is a meeting room and where the Royal family and higher up officials live" Cooper needed to start preparing himself for anything down here. "Royal Family? You mean like a King and Queen". "Well...more of just a queen currently, in fact you have already met her" Vikus ordered the bat to land in the High Hall, in a large opening in the ceiling...in fact there was no ceiling. "Our Queen, Queen Luxa was the one who came to you asking for the ball" Cooper felt embarrassed once he realized that the girl he met was actually the queen "oh...the stubborn one" Vikus's smile faded slightly "Sadly yes...the stubborn one. Although she wasn't always like that..."

Vikus got off the bat once it landed, and he was followed by Cooper and Piper. "Now first we must ask you to change your clothes. It is...customary. We will also have our servanta take you to your separate rooms where you can spend the night in" Two servants went to both Piper and Cooper and started to lead them away from each other. Piper looked at Cooper and mouthed, _I'll be fine._ Cooper nodded and followed the servant into a hallway where he lost sight of Piper

Once Cooper was lead into his room, he was asked to remove his clothes. He was a bit skeptical at first but obligated. They took his clothes off and gave him a new pair, he wondered why they asked him to do this. Maybe cause it blends in more with the people down here, although the people's skin tone and hair color were really different from any normal human. Their skin tone was a very pail, and there hair had more diversity but was mostly around the same with silver like hair.

Once Cooper had gotten all changed up and settled in. A servant walked into the room and said Vikus had requested his presence. Cooper nodded and walked out and was led by the servant to a dinning hall. Even though their technological advancements where way behind, they still had some pretty beautiful agriculture. Cooper sat down at the table which was already prepared with an asortment of foods. After waiting for a couple minutes the doors opened and Piper walked in, wearing similar clothes. She saw a Cooper and her face gleamed. She walked and sat next to him.

They both sat in silence for a minute until Cooper broke the silence. "This is really...odd" Piper nodded. "Yes I agree, I can hardly believe any of this." Just as Cooper was about to respond, the doors opened. Vikus, and what Cooper is assuming, Luxa walks into the room. Vikus is the first to speak to them. "Hello again Overlanders, I hope your stay here has been a pleasent one" Both Cooper and Piper nod. "Well I don't think I have properly introduced you to my granddaughter, Luxa" Luxa nods at them. "Oh I don't believe I got your names." "Oh yes, my name is Piper and this is Cooper" "Well it's very nice to meet you Piper and Cooper. Now all we must do is wait" Vikus and Luca sit across the table from them. Cooper looks at him confused, "Uhh wait for what?"

Just as he said that, another pair walks into the room. A large, scar covered, grey rat walks into the room followed by who Cooper recognize as Whiteshard, the rat that found them in the cave. "Oh don't tell me you were going to eat without me!" The large rat complained. His voice was sturn, and he seemed to be rather older then the other rats he has met. He was also covered in more scars and wounds then anyone Cooper had ever seen. "Oh of course not Ripred, we were just waiting for you" Ripred, that was the Rats name. Ripred sat down, and Whiteshard sat next to him.

"Sooo...these are the new Overlanders?" This time it was Whiteshard who spoke up. "Yes, me and Slickclaw found them in the cave were the Warr-" she was quickly cut off by a quick glare from Luxa, who seemed to stay quiet. Ripred gave Cooper and Piper a good look and thought about it. "I see, well isn't this just splendid" the rat started to _devour_ the food in front of him. Cooper should have expected something like this, but was still a bit shocked. "Now Overlanders, I bet you have many questions about all of this." Piper was the first to peep "ok like...how is there an entire civilization, and how are you people alive, and how is there gaint talking animals down here, and!-" cooper put his hand over Pipers mouth, she just folded her arms and grumbled "Sorry to overwhelm you but yes what she said"

Vikus just shook his head, slightly chuckling. "It is ok, most Overlanders have many questions when they first fall. Now, a long time ago our founder, a man by the name Sandwhich, came to the new world. He heard from the natives that there was a massive underground cavern system that was filled with large creatures. So sandwhich found it and colonized it, bringing his people down here and making this our home" Cooper thinks it over "So you guys are the colonists that came to America...wow" Vikus smiled, "yes yes, it has been a long time and by what I hear much has changed in the Overland. Although I have been trying to find some histyory books to read about them." Ripred just sat there, eating while listening to their conversation. "Well you guys missed _A LOT"_ Piper then decided to barge in, "Soo um not to be rude but...when can we go home?" Vikus's smile faided. "If things stay the way they are, I'm afraid you won't"


	7. A New Threat

**Hello guys I'm back, and happy Thanksgiving! Also because of Thanksgiving I am out of school, so now I can update a lot more this week! Hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you all later**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _A New Threat_**

"What!?" Cooper and Piper both said in unison as they stared in disbelief at the old man. "Please, please calm yourselves. Truly I would love to bring you home...but sadly, there is a greater problem at hand." They both just continues to stare. "You see...long ago there was a Great War, a war between Humans and Rats, the War of Time. So many dead...we lost...loved ones, in one way or another.." he said this while glancing at Luxa, who just folded her arms and looked away. "After the War, we thought we finally had achieved peace, and for awhile we did. But it did not last...even if the majority of the population down here wanted to have peace, there were still some others who did not want this"

This is when Ripred cutted in. "A Gnawers extremist group had risen a short time after the death of the Bane, they followed him like some sort of God." He had finished eating and he slid his plate away "These Gnawers, as well as some other creatures, do not want just the destruction of humans they want the Underland for themselves. And they will kill any human, gnawer, flier, and all the others to get what they want." He leans back and stroked his chin, thinking about it. The torch was then passed onto Whiteshard. "We've been trying to track this group for around 3 years now, but we haven't been successful..." she slammed her fist against the table "Their leader has managed to keep himself underground, figuratively and literally, we do not know where he is currently or who he even really is. All we know is that this Gnawer, calls himself the Prophet. No doubtly because of his following to the Bane"

"Ok, hold on. What does this have anything to do with us? And not letting us to be able to leave?" Piper had said, glancing around the room at all of them. This time, Luxa budge in. "Last night this group had attacked our men near the entrance you two came in. They then sealed it off, it would take time and effort to be able to open up the passage way again, which is what we do not have." Vikus looked at the two of them "They know you two arrived and they want to keep you down here. And like Luxa said, the cave is currently covered in piles of rocks, if we tried to send men that would remove the blockage the extremist would no doubtly attack them. We simply don't have the time currently"

Ripred suddenly chuckled slightly. "Oh and what about the other thing about why you are keeping them here hmm?" Cooper looked at. Vikus and Luxa confused. "What does he mean by other thing?" Vikus sighed "You see out founder, Sandwhich, wrote many prophecies. And we believe you two are in one of them" Piper and Cooper glanced at each other with the face that said, _Are these guys messing with us?_ "Now now, we will get into that tomorrow. This has all been much to handle in one day" with that Vikus stood up, and Luxa followed him. "Overlanders this has been a good meal, but we have duties we must attend to. We shall speak with you later." And with that, the two walked out of the room.

Both Piper and Cooper then began a staring contest with the two rats that remained. They sat there in silence for a bit until Ripred broke the silence. "Tell me boy, how well do you know how to fight with a sword" Cooper looked at him, slightly confused. "Well first my name is Cooper, and second I mean kinda? Me and my friends use to fight with fake swords." Ripred thought about it. "You two come with me. With that Ripred stood and started to walk, and trailing him was Cooper, Piper, and Whiteshard

They walked down the halls, Cooper and Piper were looking around trying to still take everything in. After awhile of walking Ripred took them to what seemed to be an arena of some sorts. In it there were humans, rats, and bats all training with each other. "Go on you two, find a weapon of your liking" Cooper searched around until he found a wooden short sword that was a good for him. Piper went around until she found a wooden dagger. Ripred nodded and stepped behind Whiteshard.

Whiteshard spoke up "Now that you have your weapons, let's see how well you do with them" She waved over some rats and humans who went into an attacking position. Cooper and Piper tried their best to do the same. The humans and rats began their attack against them. Piper tried to block a couple of hits but was eventually hit multiple times. "Ouch! Hey!" She hissed at them menacingly, so much one of the humans who attacked her flinched back for a second. Cooper had better luck, he blocked some hits and managed to get some of his own on others. But he was overran and was hit.

"Ok ok that's enough." Whiteshard stepped in. "It's alright...I guess. But you'll need to work on your skills." Cooper got up. Suddenly a human ran to them "Ripred! The two Overalnders are to go to the Procphecy room." This caused Ripred to roll his eyes. "Must you do this now?" The human nodded, "Yes, Neriassa awaits their arrival. They believe they have cracked the Prophecy of the Past"


	8. The Prophecy of the Past

**Hello everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! Anyways lets jump right into the chapter, and I will see you all later!**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _The Prophecy of the Past_**

Cooper, Piper, Ripred, and Whiteshard scrambled through the hallways of the High Hall. Ripred let them to the Prophecy Room. The room was filled with different writings and scrolls all around. Waiting inside was Luxa, Vikus, and a girl who look to be a bit older then Luxa. The girl looked rather frail for her age, as well as very emaciated. "Ah, the Overlanders arrive" the girl said looking at them. "So Nerissa, what does the prophecies say this time" Nerissa, that was the girls name. She showed them to a certain set of writings on a wall, it was very old and it was hard to read some of the writings. "Well we've managed to decipher most of it." Cooper looked closer and read it, well the readible parts

The Prophecy of the Past

The Past is the _key_ ,

When everyone is free.

Do not forget,

Or it shall be your debt

Two new Overlanders will

Soon come under,

But beware the

Oncoming _Thunder_

The time of peace

Will soon come to an ends,

So gather your friends.

Join the gnawers you must,

Or all of Regaili will soon turn

To _dust_

An old enemy will soon rise above,

But do not forget about _love_.

Regaili will be plagued by war,

So summon the Warrior once more.

Where do you take your stand?

Where do you place your sword?

The choice will give you your reward

Do not _Forget_

Do not _Forget_

Do not _Forget_

Well that just seems wonderful, thought Cooper. And confusing. "Soo what exactly is this suppose to mean?" Piper said looked at the Underlander. Nerissa spoke up, she seemed to be in charge of the hole Prophecy thing. "Well, we can only speculate. But some things are obvious, like the two Overlanders coming under is definitely talking about you two. There's also the mentions of Regaili going into another war, coming after the rising of an old enemy. Who? We do not know" Cooper scanned through it once more, trying to get something out of it

"There's also the mentioning of the return of Gre-...The Warrior" this time, it was Luxa who said that. "Who exactly was the Warrior?" Cooper looked at Luxa. He noticed that the topic was a touchy one for her, and that she had sadness in her eyes. Vikus noticed this too and took over. "The Warrior was an Overlander like you two. He came during our most devastating times, and if it wasn't for him we would not be here right now." Nerrisa stepped in, it seemed they were almost doing this all in sink. "He defeated the Bane, he helped find the Cure for the Warmblood Curse, he also stopped King Gorger..." After she said that, she looked down and so did Luxa. Obviously something happened with King Gorger.

Ripred cut the silence, he was not amused of the Prophecies. Just something about him when they mentioned them or talked about them said that he thought this was a loud of garbage. "The Warrior was the savior of the Underland yes, but I think it is time that we give the Overlanders a break. This is a little too much to take in at once" Vikus nodded "Agreed, we will discuss this matter tomorrow. In the mean time, Ripred have you seen what their combat skills are like?"

"Actually, I was doing that until we wereinterrupted. My plan is to send them to Mareth to train them in combat."

Vikus turned to them. "Cooper, Piper you two may do as you please for the rest of the day. If you have any questions, please feel free to come ask me or Ripred." And with that Vikus left, followed by Luxa who still seemed to have some sadness on her face.

"I will stay in here and continue to work on the Prophecy" Ripred just shook his head, and mumbled some things. "Very well, we shall return tomorrow" he walked out, and the remained of the group followed. "Whiteshard, return home. Check up on the Gnawers and on the Extremists" she nodded and walked off to another direction. After she left, Ripred looked around for anyone in the halls and when he saw no one he turned to Cooper and Piper. "Look you want my opinion on the Prophecies, they are nothing but just a bunch of crazy writings from a crazy man, but somehow he managed to fool everyone here into believing him" Both Cooper and Piper said nothing. "The last one said the Warrior was going to die, but he lived and these people just thought he died by living and not actually died, basically they made up an excuse to keep the Prophecies _'true'."_ He began to walk away, "Basically don't try to follow or believe the Prophecies" and with that he walked off


	9. AN & Quick Update 1

**-A/N Quick Update-**

 **Hello people of the internet, hope you have had a wonderful day or night where ever you live. Anyways today I won't be posting a new chapter, I might not be able to get to it tomorrow either, hopefully I will though. I hope you have all liked my story so far and I'm thankful for all the positive support. Also don't judge me to much on my Prophecy, I'm not a good poet or good at rhyming things and making it sound all good and that stuff**

 **I've found it funny though that it when I look at how many people have viewed this it just goes downwards, a bunch of people viewing the first chapter to a couple on the newest, it seems I'm posting them faster then people can keep up with XD.**

 **Anyways if you would like to spread my story to your friends I would really appreciate it if you've enjoyed my story so far. And before you say anything I don't mean this because I want to be popular, well I guess I do but I don't care if I'm not, I just mean that if you enjoy my book so far then spread the word! And if you haven't well...then I don't know why you are still reading this.**

 **Well hope you all have a beautiful day or a wonderful nights rest and ill see you all later! _Ba bye!_**

 ** _P.S._**

 **If anyone has any questions, comments suggestions or anything like that then PM me or just comment on here and I will get to it on my next A/N!**


	10. Training

_Hey guys, sorry I've been gone so long but I'm back to updating! It's finally December and almost Christmas, I hope your as excited as I am. Anyways, here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy!_

 _Chapter 8_

 _Training_

The next day, Cooper and Piper were lead back to the arena where more Underlanders trained. A certain man called them over. He seemed to be an averaged age adult, but what stood out the most was the fact he had no leg. "Ah the Overlanders that Ive been hearing so much about! My name is Mareth,one of the generals and trainers for the Army"

Both Cooper and Piper greeted themselves to Mareth. "Well, how about we get started. Show me what you got" They grabbed their weapons that they chose before and showed Mareth their skills in combat, with similar results as before

"Hmmm, well lets start with basics" Mareth, although didn't have a leg, knew a lot about fighting and military combat. Cooper assumed the reason he didn't have a leg was cause of fighting. Nevertheless Cooperlistened carefully to his training advice and details. After awhile of training and learning basics, Coopers skill had improved, he was able to attack and defend himself much more effectively and efficiently. The same could not be said about Piper. She didn't suck at fighting, but she was that good either. "Ugh, come on! When am I going to be fightinganyways!" Piper said in frustration. "The Underland can be a dangerous place. Hmm I guess this will do for today, you two may do as you please. Maybe explore the city a bit more, get to know this place." Mareth had said to them as he began to leave them to see to more of his duties

"Sooo...what do you want to do now?" Piper asked Cooper as they put their weapons away. "I guess we can check out the city" Piper smiled and nodded as they departed. They walked around the city, exploring and just gazing at the beautiful stone craftsmanship. They went down to the town square where a market was and looked around for things to buy. Piper went up to what seemed to be a stand with a small amount of flowers. The flowers looked and smelled beautiful. She looked at Cooper, "Oh wouldn't it be so nice if a lovely gentlman bought this amazing flowers for me~" She said in an attempt to flirt, then realized Cooper was looking around at another stand and not paying much attention to her. She sighed and out the flowers back down and went to him. "Find anything you like?" He turned and asked her. "Nope" she responded with a bit of a growl.

 _Whiteshards Perspective_

Whiteshard had went back to the Gnawers home land in the caves and tunnels. It wasn't the greatest, but if it wasn't for Ripred it would be a lot worst. Ripred had practically saved the Gnawers from death, either by another war with the humans or by being banished into the Uncharted Lands. Whiteshard had first met Ripred after one of the meetings between the races of the Underland. They decided to stick together, along with another rat. Slickclaw. That Gnawer is...well he is something, he's a younger rat who had fought against the humans in the War of Time. He didn't really like them, but he had to join them after the war ended. Whiteshard didn't really like him one bit, he was a hot headed, selfish, annoying Gnawer. He only really cared for himself, and wasn't all that smart. He was rather bickering with Ripred and Whiteshard most of the time. Well besides the one time he had attempted to, what the humans call it, 'flirt' with her. But she just turned him down and he didn't attempt again.

Whiteshard walked through the Gnawers lands, checking up on the Gnawers, seeing how things were going, and most importantly looking for information about the Extremists. She walked around to find really nothing at all. She sighed as she began to walk back to one of the main areas of the caverns when she heard some light talking. She began to follow the noise until she arrived at a small cave with a couple of Gnawers talking to each other quietly. She peeked her head into the cave and began to ease drop on the covernsation. "Ok ok, the next target is coming up soon. This one is a big one." One of the Gnawers said. "About time, I've been waiting to cause some real damage to the Killers and that annoying Ripreds group." These Gnawers were extremists, obviously not good ones at that. They were talking pretty much out in the open.

"Whiteshard what are you doing?" She quickly turned around, slightly surprised, to see Slickclaw. "Shhh, It's the extremists" she said quietly pointing in the cave. He looked at her and quietly came over. "What have you learned so far?" He whispered. "Apparently they are planning an attack soon, and it's suppose to be a big target." She peeked back in the cave. "In that case...you know too much." She was confused by what he said and was about to turn to him when she felt a jab of pain against the back of her head. She then fell to the ground. She slowly faded out of consciousness to see Slickclaw standing there, folding his arms and the Extremist Gnawers walking towards her. Then her vision turned to black.


	11. The Attack

_Hello people of the internet, and welcome back. Sorry for not updating tin while, things have been going on since Christmas is coming up! Anyways here's chapter 9_

 ** _Chapter 9_**

 ** _The Attack_**

It had been a couple of days. Cooper and Piper had continued their training, beginning to show some real progress. Ripred noticed the disappearance of Whiteshard and went on a hunt for her. Nerissa stayed in the Prophecy room as well, studying the Prophecy of the Past down to the very bone. Luxa and Vikus planned and wondered when the next attack from the extremist, not realizing that the next one would be sooner then later. 

Cooper was laying in his bed, thinking about everything pretty much. His family and friends, would he ever get out of here, would he and Piper live? While he was pondering this a messager scarmabled into his room. "Overlander, I'm sorry to disturb you but you are needed in the High Hall. It's an emergency." Cooper got up and went to the door "very well then." Cooper ran down to the High Hall where there seemed to be a council meeting was going on, it seemed to consist of all the species that Cooper had seen so far, except there were Spiders, this made him cringe. He hates spiders. He did notice two giant fireflies eating cake which was odd. Everyone was scrambling around and everything was a mess. People yelling and giving out orders, bats flying in and out. He then saw Piper and she ran to him. "Ok what the heck is going on?!" 

Their question was answered when Vikus went to them. "Overlanders, it's good to see you" Cooper stepped up "Vikus, what's going on here? This is a mess." "Yes it is, the extremist just launched another attack a couple of hours ago." This is when Luxa ran up to them "Vikus! The soldiers at the Fount are being overran, they've got a lot more forces this time!" Cooper and Piper looked at Luxa, not knowing what the Fount was. "Ok we are sending reinforcements. Ugh, they've been planning this for a long time. They haven't attacked us with this must strength and numbers." Cooper and Piper just kept looked at the two of them. "Where is Ripred?" Luxa asked. "He went after Whiteshard after she went missing. We will be without his assistance." Vikus looked over at them. "Overlanders, can you fight?" 

Cooper and Piper looked at him in disbelief. Fight? He wants them to fight? They can't fight! Maybe... "We've only been training a few days though." Piper responded. "That will have to do. You can join me in the defense." Luxa said butting in. "Come, follow me to your Flyers!" Vikus turned to them. "You can find weapons at the Fount. Defend it, if things get tuff we will pull you out. Just stay safe and stay near Luxa. Good luck, I believe in you two." And with that, he left. 

Cooper and Piper relunctly followed Luxa to where some empty Bats were. Luxas specific bat flew down and picked her up. It was a golden bat, it definitely seemed to be the bat version of Luxa. Cooper jumped on a bat and Piper jumped on as well and held onto him. They took off quick this time, making Cooper a bit light headed. The next thing they knew they were flying away from Regaili at speeds that surprised Cooper. After a rather short and fast flight, they flew to another castle. Not as big as Regaili but it was still pretty big. This must be the Fount, although there was rats and humans battling all around it. 

They flew down to what seemed to be a small outpost area for the Humans, there was an armory, some medical stations and areas for civilians. "You two, grab weapons and hurry! We need to defend the civilians!" Cooper and Piper quickly jumped off their bat and ran to the armor and found some weapons of their liking. Luxa jumped off her bat and told the bat something, then it flew off after. Luxa took them along some streets followed by more soldiers. The rats began to swarm into the streets and homes, destroying everything in their path. Cooper was pretty nervous, but he noticed that Piper was terrified. "Hey, stay close to my ok?" He told her, which she nodded in reply. Soon their group ran into a group of rats, and the next thing Cooper knew they were charging each other. 

Cooper tried to stay behind the soldiers, with Piper staying behind him. Although he noticed Luxa charging at the front. They clashed with each other, swords, claws, and weapons colliding together. Humans and rats were dying left and right. The rats were stronger and they started to push on them. One rat charged at Cooper from the side, he noticed before hand and dodged the attack. The rat spun around and faced him, and charged him again. Cooper used his shortness compared to the rats to his advantage as he ducked under the attack and slashed at the rats legs. The rat tumbled to the ground and tried scurrying around, but Piper quickly came up to it and stabbed it in the heart, or where Cooper thought the heart was. 

She quickly pulled out her dagger and back away from it. Cooper tried to act calm and cool in front of Piper but he was freaking out on the inside. Soon, the remaining humans pushed the rats out of that city area. After the small battle Cooper, Piper, and Luxa met up. "Queen Luxa! Queen Luxa!" She turned to a runner that was coming for them. "What is it?" He stopped and was breathing heavily. "The civilians have been evacuated but the rats are overrunning us! All forces have been called back by Regaili immediately." Luxa growled but pondered this. Before she could give her response, she was cut off by the sudden sound of her bat coming flying in. "What is it Auroa?" The bat, or apparently Auroa landed. "There are Gnawer _AND_ Cutters moving on the city of Regaili! This was just a distraction!" 

_Heyo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and my Photos Glow Glow and Zap reference. I plan to try and fit in a bunch of references around from the main series that won't have a major role here. Also most of you are probably wondering, Where is Gregor?! Well worry not, he will be arriving soon. Welp hope you have a wonderful day and Christmas joy!(Unless you don't celebrate Christmas then just have a wonderful day)_


	12. Authors NotesQuick Update 2

_**Authors Notes/Quick Update 2#**_

 _Hey guys, I hope you've all have had a wonderful December so far. Sorry for the lack of updates recently, with the month of December I have been pretty busy lately. Hopefully tho I will be able to release Chapter 10 this week, so look forward to that. Anyways, I hope you've been enjoying my series so far and I've been looking at the comments and here's a couple of answers for some._

 _1. **Are you going to make the chapters longer?**_

 _A: Yes, I plan to make the chapters longer but that means I have to spend more time on them._

 _2. **When will Gregor appear?**_

 _A: Soon, very soon actually. I hope to add him in, in the next chapter or hopefully the one after that._

 _Welp, I hope you've all had a great Christmas or whatever holiday you may be celebrating at this time and if you haven't then I hope things get better. I will see you all later, bye!_


	13. The Call

**_Chapter 10_**

 ** _The Call_**

As soon as we had heard the news. We jumped on the nearest bats and flew as fast as we could to Regaila. Luxa ordered the troops to fall back to Regaila, we had lost the Fount. Our next best option was to have everyone hold out long enough at the city. How did the rats suddenly have a large army?

Apparently there was a peace treaty between all the creatures down here, so how did they amass such a large army to fight? Coopers thoughts were cut off by them arriving in Regaila, the Underlanders and a hand full of other creatures were trying to hold off the wall from an army of rats. The human forces from the Fount were coming from up behind the rats, we might be able to hold them off yet.

Luxa quickly led us down to the High Hall and landed, Cooper and Piper jumped off and looked around. The place was less of a mess then it was before, the council had ran off to safety when the rats attacked. might be able to hold them off yet. Luxa quickly led us down to the High Hall and landed, Cooper and Piper jumped off and looked around. The place was less of a mess then it was before, the council had ran off to safety when the rats attacked

Vikus ran to them. "Vikus what are you still doing here?!" Luxa ran to him. "Hurry, I must show you something." He took Luxa, Cooper and Piper to a room. It was a nursery room. To coopers surprise there was a secret tunnel. "What the?" Vikus pulled out a envelope. It had an address on it but that was all "you two need to go up to the surface and deliver this envelope to the address. Ok?" Cooper and Piper nodded. Vikus handed to envolope to cooper. "Now hurry before the ra-" Vikus was cut off by shaking. So much it caused cooper to fall down the secret passage way.

The roof of the entrance then collapsed. Cooper got up "Piper! Piper are you ok!?" "Yeah I'm ok!" He headed Piper from the other side "Overlander you must hurry! We will be ok!" Cooper began to go down the secret passage

"ok...ok ok" after a long ways of walking Cooper eventually came up to a small area that ended. "What the..." he looked around. "What now?" He looked more until he noticed a small crack in between some rocks that had some light coming out. He grabbed one of the rocks and started pushing it.

When he moved the rock, light pierced the cave, and some snow began to fall in. Cooper jumped out and realized where he was. He was in Central Park, it was snowing outside and it was night but in New York it's still bright outside. Cooper looked around then pushed the rock over the entrance. He began walking and looked at the address, he realized he knew where it was.

Cooper walked around New York City, Christmas lights where everywhere, people walking around laughing and having a good time. It was hard to be happy. People just underneath them was dying, his friends where dying. He continued walking, until he reached a apartment complex. He went inside and went up to the room number that was on the envolope. He reached the door and stood in front of the door. He knocked. Then the door opened.

 _Pipers POV_

After the entrance collapsed we all ran out of the High Hall. The city was a mess, people were scrambling around with rats and humans fighting each other. The rats forced were stronger then anticipated, they even had some moles on their side. "Vikus, where is Ripred?!" Luxa asked Vikus. "I'm not sure" Mareth appeared and leading some troops and civilians "Hurry everyone fall back to the High Hall we are being over-" he was cut off by some more shaking and miles bursting out of the ground. 

The moles then went back in the ground and rats came out of the hole. They surrounded us. When a certain rat seemed to be the leader stepped forward. Wait a minute Piper recognized him. "Well hello there your majesty." Slickclaw gave a smirk at them, which was returned by a growl from Luxa. "You, you are with the Extremists" He walked towards them. "Oh I'm the one in charge of them. And I prefer the name The Cult of Bane." Piper looked around. They were surrounded by rats with people running away outside of the circle. "Oh we've been preparing for this day for a long time. The Bane had a plan inplaced in case of a chance that he may be stopped." 

"Where's Ripred then?" Piper looked at the large rat. He returned the gaze. "Oh, he will no longer be joining us. I used his little pet Whiteshard as bait." He smirked at them, with an evil grin. "Drowned, like his old family. So...poetic, at least that's what I think. Now if you will excuse me, I have a city to conquor." He turned away from us. "Take them to the brig" he waved at some rats who grabbed Luxa and pushed along everyone else. Luxa continued to struggle but it had no effect. The last thing Piper remembered was slowly drifting out of consciousness cause of tiredness, while thinking about it Cooper had made it. And hoping he was in a much better place then they were currently in. 

_Ripreds POV_

 _Many Hours Before_

Ripred moved quietly along the tunnels, listening carefully. Something wasn't right, his _Rager_ senses were going crazy. He continued his search, looking for Whiteshard or even Slickclaw at this point. After a while of searching he heard a scratching sound. He sniffed around and he could smell Whiteshard, she was close. He began to hurry his pace. For all he knew she was being attacked by the Extremists. He had to hurry, just to see if she was ok. 

When Ripred turned he quickly stopped. A small hole in the ground. With Whiteshard in the bottom. He looked down it and saw her, standing there. "Whiteshard, what are you doing. I haven't seen you for days." She didn't say anything. Something's _wrong_. "Whiteshard?" Ripred tried to get a closer look, then he saw. Whiteshard was staring up at him. Her hands seemed to be chained to the wall to stop her from climbing out the hole, and something was wrapped around her mouth to shut her up. 

He was slightly confused at first, then he suddenly understood. He turned around and found himself surrounded by numerous rats. With Slickclaw leading them. "Slickclaw, I shouldn't smelled your traitorous stentch long ago." He stepped up. "Yes well you didn't, your getting old you stupid Gnawer" before Ripred could say something back, he felt a sudden pain on the back of his neck. He fell onto the ground unconscious. 

When Ripred woke up, he could hear the sounds of rushing water. _Rapids._ He quickly looked up to find himself being dragged to a river. He jumped up and clawed one of the Gnawers who fell back screeching in pain. The other ones kicked Ripred in the gut, which made him curl slightly. He growled at them and pushed them back. 

He once more saw Slickclaw in the distance. "I've been waiting a long day for this." He waved at the rats who began to push on Ripred, having his back to the rive. He continued to Claw and slash but there was too many, Slickclaw got as many and the best of his Gnawers to take down Ripred. After a series of pushing and clawing Ripred felt himself tumble back into the rapids. Feeling a gush of water knock into him at such high speeds. He fell back into unconsciousness. 

_Hey guys I hoped ou enjoyed Chapter 10! Pretty exciting eh? Well i hopefuly I will update soon although Christmas is tomorrow so who knows. Anyways Merry Christmas and have a happy Holidays everyone!_


	14. The Warrior

_Hey guys, I'm back. I'm a very sorry for my long break. First was Christmas and the New Years. Then some things came up, then school was taking up a lot of my time. But I'm finally back! And very funny that I leave for a bit right on that big cliffhanger eh? Well anyways, besides I'm sorry for being gone so long, I don't have much announcements, except that I'm working a another fanfic story. I will give details out later on that. But I hope you all enjoy!_

 _(Also for some of you Star Wars fans, I slid in a nice little reference for ya😉)_

 ** _Chapter 11_**

 ** _The Warrior_**

 _-Gregors POV-_

Their faces were so close close together that he barely had to turn his head when they kissed.

"I've got to get in closer if I'm going to take him out!"

He slid the rock in place, parting them forever...

Gregor julted up out of his bed, sweating and breathing heavily.

The Park had been remodeled and Gregor couldn't find the rock. He looked around for hours trying to find the spot but he couldn't. Then their was the fact that the appartment with the entrance was owned by some new family, and he wasn't able to get inside. So he just bought a near by appartment and hoped that maybe one of Ripreds rats would notice him.

But it had been so long now that he started to loose hope. Maybe they were all dead? Maybe Ripred gave up on Gregor...maybe Luxa didn't love him anymore. Gregor pondered everything as he sat down on a chair and opened a beer and drank it. The neighbors said he should check out his drinking problem, which they were probably right, but he never did. He set the bottle down and stared at his hands. They were _shaking._ He tried to stop them, but it took him awhile to control them better.

Gregors days wede were filled with alcohol, being a janitor for the appartment as a job, sitting around doing nothing, and nightmares. These continued for...years. Sometimes, when they nightmares and guilt and regret and worry overcomed him to much he debated on...well ending it. He usually just shrugged those moments off. But they would return, like everything else bad in his life.

He had gone on walks around the park, thinking of his life in the Underground. Even though a lot of his memories there were bad filled with death and violence, they were still the best moments of his life. Eventually Gregor gave up, he had lost hope. Lost hope in the underground, the Warrior, his friends, _Luxa._

Gregor began to think of why he would go back. For all he knew ever all his friends were dead. Or Luxa forgot about him and is with another guy. All those people had died, Ares... These thoughts and questions continued to pound Gregors mind, until one faithful day where they would be answered.

Gregor sat in his living room, watching tv and drinking. Like most of his days. Then there was a knock on the door. He didn't really expect any visitors today, heck he hardly got any visitors as all. But nevertheless he stood up and went to the door. He looked through the peep hole and saw a teenager. _Weird._ He then decided to open the door.

 _-Switching POVs(as in the povs go back and forth)-_

"Uh hey, what's up?" When the door opened, Cooper looked up at the tall adult. He seemed to be recently turned adult, he had a rather more muscular build, but wasn't ripped. His hair was shaggy and he looked like he hasn't got any sleep. After a good look at him, the next thing Cooper noticed was the smell. It smelled terrible, alcohol. "Umm" He hadn't actually thought of what he was going to do at that point.

Gregor looked down at the teenager and tried not to be annoyed by him. "Well?" Cooper just stood there, should he ask for the warrior? Or should he like be more subtle. "Im just uh going to..." Gregor began to close the door. "Wait!" Cooper quickly stopped him. "Sorry I'm just...looking for someone." Gregor opened the door. "Ok, who are you looking for?" Gregor was use to this stuff happening, New York was a big place and people got lost and needed to figure out where they were going.

What Gregor didn't see coming, was the _name._ "Well um, I'm looking for someone called...the _Warrior."_ Gregor stared at him, shock in his eyes. No one had called him that in years, heck how did this kid even know who that was. Hold on hold on, maybe just um this is a big coincidence. No. Someone looking for the Warrior right near the passage to the underground. It can't be.

That means that this kid has been to the underground. And that his friends were looking for him. Maybe. "That isn't a name I've heard of since...here come in" Gregor opened the door to let Cooper in. Which he did, and Gregor closed the door behind him. Gregor went and sat down in his chair, now a bit eager to here this kids story. Cooper then sat down in a separate chair next to Gregor and he pretended not to notice the terrible smell of alcohol and the mess in his appartment. "Ok then. Talk."

After a good while, Cooper explained everything. The Fall, the rats and humans, Luxa Ripred, the Cult of Bane. Everything. Cooper noticed the guy tense up when he mentioned Luxa. But he just continued the story. After he finished he sat back to see his response. Gregor thought about it, the Cult of Bane. That's just great. But more importantly Luxa was _alive._ She was alive and ok, well maybe not for long by the sounds of it. "Well I was told to come to this address and to look for the Warrior. Is that you?"

Gregor stayed silent for a bit, once again staring at his shaky hands. After a bit of thinking he looked up at him. "The names Gregor...but...I _was_ the Warrior, yes." Cooper sat up in his seat. "Great now you can help us." Gregor looked up at Cooper. "Wow um...hold on a second..."

Cooper sat back down and looked at him confused. "What? You are the Warrior, so you can come back to the Underground with me and we can go save our friends from these cultists." Gregor eventually sat up and looked out the window. _"I'm sorry...I can't go back with you"_


	15. IM BACK!

Hello people of the internet! i have finally retuned! i know its been a long time and i am very sorry for my absence, i had no intentions on being absen for so long. anyways i know much people probably wont read this but whatever.

now i do have intentions for continuing the story. but because of my extra long vacation i have come to a conclusion. to have all the few remaining readers vote on what i should do with this story. so comment down below what you want me to do with this

1\. Continue on with story

2\. Restart the story. i shall delete this and create a new one. The already done chapters will mostly be the same but i will re new it. make them more detailed and longer. you get the idea.

and 3. delete this one and start completely new!

so just message or comment what you want me to do with this


	16. Game Plan

Ok so this is my game plan.

I will continue this currenct series but i want to kinda restart. The already made chapters will be mostly be the same. im just going to update them and make them better.

this will be on a new story so look out for that!

Thabk you all for the remainder of the people who still are staying up to date with the series


	17. Update

Just a quick little update on the release of new content. for sure i shall have Chapter1 and possibly chapter 2 by the end of this week, so keep your eyes out for that.

thanks for yall support!


End file.
